Por orden alfabético
by Randuril
Summary: Los pensamientos no van en la dirección que uno quiere.
1. Akane Tendo

**Por orden alfabético**

(Akane Tendo)

«¿Artista marcial?... esas son dos palabras… bueno, no importa. Bobo. Mmm… conquistador de mujeres. ¡Idiota! ¡ah!, no, no, esa no cuenta. D… d… delincuente, sí, delincuente juvenil, así lo llama la profesora Hinako. Veamos… enérgico, entusiasta. Engreído. F… ¿fa… fascinante? ¡Ja! ¡Sí, como no! Eso quisieras. Mmm… Gato. Lo es, algunas veces. Y me recuerda a él. ¿H? ah… Honorable… en ocasiones, con eso de "no golpeo mujeres, blá, blá, blá…" Idiota. Imbécil. ¿Increíble? Bueno, tomando en cuenta la maldición, la cola de prometidas, los problemas que atrae, resulta de verdad IN-CRE-Í-BLE. Jactancioso… K… ¿koala? ¿uhh? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿hay algo mal conmigo? ¡Basta! L. Lindo. ¡No! No, no, no, no… aunque… no significa que sea… Quiere decir que es gentil y agradable… a veces… cuando no me insulta… Mujeriego. Sí, señor. N… niño, así se comporta, como un niño pequeño. Orgulloso. P…¿pro… promet…? ¡No! Pervertido. ¡Pervertido! Ehhh… ¿Que…rer? ufff… basta de esto, me rindo. Rojo. Por su cabello, cuando se transforma en chica quiero decir. S… ¿Saotome? Bueno, _es_ una palabra después de todo… Tonto… U… ¿ú…nico? Hay que admitir que no hubo ni habrá alguien así… Digo, Nerima se llenó de gente extraña desde que él vino… incluso… mi familia… ay, estamos todos locos… Vanidoso. W… W… ¿wow? ¡! No existe… no existe una palabra con "w" que se le aplique… ¿Y "x"? No pensé que esto iba a ser tan difícil… ahh… ¿xenofobia? ¡¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con nada? ¡ains!... Y… Yo. No "yo" por mí, si no por él, yo, el ego y todo eso… Zopenco…»

Akane Tendo se tapó la cara con las manos y apoyó los codos en el escritorio, se sonrió apenas. Después se le empezaron a subir los colores al rostro, cuando se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo en el que había estado pensando, a propósito, en Ranma. Siempre trataba de evitarlo, pero hoy, cuando quiso tomar un descanso mientras hacía la tarea, se le ocurrió que podía ser un juego divertido para pasar el rato. Después de todo, siempre creyó que sería capaz de nombrar sus defectos utilizando todo el abecedario.

Pero… surgieron otras ideas.

Akane se tapó la cara con más fuerza.

—Estoy cansada, eso es todo —murmuró, su voz un poco ahogada por sus manos.

—¡Akane! ¿Podrías venir un momento? —se escuchó la cantarina voz de Kasumi llamarla desde abajo.

—¡Ya voy, hermana!

Se levantó como un resorte, agradecida por la intervención de su hermana mayor, que le permitía dejar la habitación y escapar de sus pensamientos.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**Esta historia está dedicada a dos personas: en primer lugar, a DidianaHappy, me pareció muy gracioso que me agregaras a tus autores favoritos siendo que yo no había escrito nada aún. Te lo agradezco mucho y ojalá no te decepciones. En segundo lugar, a Elisa_Ackles, este no es aquél one-shot del que habíamos hablado, pero lo prometido es deuda, así que acá está.**

**Nota de autora: Si ustedes van a mi perfil podrán ver que digo que yo soy lectora y que no escribo fics porque no sirvo para eso… muy bien, el pez por la boca muere. Tengo varias ideas, pero siempre dudé si subir o no alguna historia, sigo pensando que de verdad no sirvo para esto (ya lo podrán apreciar), pero hoy tuve una especie de revelación a través de un review y me di cuenta de que así como existen autores para todos los gustos, también existen lectores para todos los gustos. Esto me vino a la mente, me senté y lo escribí, es una tontería, un bolazo, como decimos en mi país; y, sin embargo, me hizo feliz pensar que tal vez empiezo a transitar el camino de tantas escritoras que yo admiro mucho.**

**Muchas gracias a los que se pasan a leer. Un saludo.**

**Romina**


	2. Ranma Saotome

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**. . .**

**. . **

**.**

**Por orden alfabético**

(Ranma Saotome)

Ranma se acomodó sobre el tejado con los brazos tras la cabeza.

«Akane… Bo… bonita… mmm… mmm… ¡corredora! Ella… ella sale a correr…eh…ehhh…Difícil… Esto es difícil. Yo tendría que… ammm… E… Especial… o sea… no es como si _yo_ creyera que ella… es especial en el sentido de que… digo ¡nunca he conocido a alguien así! Y he conocido a muchas personas, muchas más últimamente, y nadie nunca… o sea… ¡aggh! ¿Por dónde iba?... ¿Estaría mal si digo "fea" ahora? No es como si no fuera cierto… ella… ¡ella es realmente fea algunas veces! Fea, tonta, marimacho, bruta, pechos-planos, violenta, con la agilidad de un gorila, torpe, piernas gordas, boba, sin nada de atractivo… ja-ja-ja… Iufff… no es tan divertido si no puedo ver su cara de enfado. Tonta… Esto es tan estúpido… Como si yo fuera bueno con las palabras o algo así… si ella supiera… ¡se reiría, por supuesto!»

Y sin embargo, a la mente de Ranma no vinieron imágenes de Akane burlándose de él, sino sonriéndole o riendo con él. Mirándole atentamente a los ojos cuando él quería decirle algo.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza cuando sus propios pensamientos empezaban a traicionarlo.

Pero había una palabra… sí, una palabra que escuchó una vez y cuando la comprendió supo que se ajustaba a Akane. Era lo que ella significaba para él y por supuesto esto nadie lo sabía. Y nadie lo sabría nunca mientras él viviera.

¿Cuál era la palabra?... ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera él se la sabía ya.

Se hubiera caído de espaldas si no hubiera estado acostado.

«Piensa, Ranma, piensa… ¿Dónde la escuché?... Creo que la dijo Kuno en alguna de esas tonterías que balbucea sobre la pelirroja y la tigresa y… ¡Un momento! Si fue Kuno seguro es algún tipo de palabra realmente desagradable…» Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y se sacudió para alejar la sensación.

Estuvo un rato más pensando pero no le vino a la mente ni si quiera una letra.

«Sería más productivo ir a entrenar, o algo… Hasta agradecería que apareciera Ryoga…»

Se levantó y de un salto aterrizó ágil y silenciosamente justo frente al pasillo exterior de la casa frente a la sala. Akane y Kasumi estaban allí de pie, intercambiando algunas palabras. El muchacho observó a Akane alisándose la falda y guardando el dinero que le había dado su hermana en un pequeño monedero. Era un momento bastante cotidiano, incluso la ropa que ella llevaba puesta Ranma la había visto varias veces antes. Aun así, al mirarla la vio de pronto con otra luz, quizás fue esa misma luz la que le iluminó la mente.

«¡Musa!»

—¡Esa era la palabra que buscaba! —murmuró golpeando el puño de una mano sobre la palma de la otra.

Las dos hermanas se volvieron a mirarlo cuando lo escucharon hablar. Él se puso las manos en los bolsillos y miró a otro lado, disimulando.

—Ranma, que bueno que estás aquí —dijo Kasumi con una voz extremadamente dulce—. Por favor, acompaña a Akane. Me temo que los encargues que le di son demasiados y no podrá traerlos todos ella sola.

—No… no es necesario —replicó Akane, nerviosa, recordando lo que había estado pensando en su habitación unos minutos antes.

—No hay problema —dijo Ranma despreocupado, como si le diera igual—. De todas formas, estoy aburrido. Iré con ella, Kasumi — se volvió a hablarle pero solo vio un espacio vacío, la mayor de las Tendo había vuelto a sus quehaceres hacía rato.

—Bien, vamos —dijo Akane. Su tono fue un poco más seco de lo que hubiera querido.

Salieron de la casa y, sin ponerse de acuerdo previamente, los dos doblaron a la izquierda. Akane caminó despacio por la acera mientras Ranma saltaba por inercia al muro y andaba pensativo, todavía con las manos en los bolsillos.

«Musa», volvió a pensar.

Había tenido que buscar la palabra en el diccionario para saber que así se le llamaba a la inspiración de los poetas; no es que él fuera un poeta, nunca lo iba a ser, pero Akane era su inspiración. Bastaba con que ella estuviera cerca para que él sintiera que su determinación crecía; bastaba con que los demás pronunciaran su nombre para que sus fuerzas renacieran y siguiera luchando a pesar de todo; solo con ver que le sonreía, o con saber que ella confiaba en él podía vencer todos los obstáculos. Ese era el secreto del gran Ranma Saotome.

«Vaya… esto se está poniendo demasiado cursi…», miró de reojo a Akane pero ella parecía estar pensando en sus propios asuntos y no lo miraba.

«Que suerte que no haya técnicas para leer el pensamiento o pociones y esas cosas… ¿o acaso la vieja momia tendrá una?», pensó con pánico, sonrojándose.

Akane lo miró disimuladamente en ese momento, no pudo ver el sonrojo de Ranma porque el sol se ocultaba y llenaba todo de un tono anaranjado, resaltando solo el contorno de su figura.

«Que concentrado va… a veces me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa».

**. **

**. . **

**. . .**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

Nota de autora: Desde el principio pensé en esta historia así, mostrando las dos caras de la moneda.

Cuando me imaginé todo pensé en las palabras en orden alfabético para Akane y luego para Ranma, pero con Ranma me di cuenta de que resultaba muy raro. Él hubiera estado una vida para pensar una palabra y se hubiera desviado mucho en temas secundarios tartamudeando cosas sin sentido y al final iba a resultar aburrido de leer.

En esta parte quise mostrar más acción que pensamiento, porque así es Ranma. Usé la palabra "musa" porque siempre me llamó la atención ese uso en los fics, me resulta muy gracioso (imaginarme a Ranma pensando que Akane es su musa) y también me gusta un poco.

Muchas gracias a los comentarios de todos: DidianaHappy, abril99, eleniak, y ElisaAckles, estoy muy feliz. Para los que me agregaron a favoritos hago reverencias, reverencias y más reverencias pero ¿no les parece que se apuraron un poco? Jaja ¿qué pasa si ahora no les gusta el final?, personalmente creo que se desbarrancó un poquito en la última parte. Cuanto más lo leo peor me parece, pero lo publico igual. Ojalá yo pueda escribir cosas mucho mejores que esto.

Akane . yangtz, me alegro que te gustara tanto como para comentar. Me encantaría poder escribir un día algo sobre Mousse o alguno de los otros personajes secundarios; por ahora la inspiración no ha llegado por ahí, pero quien sabe… quizás… algún día…

Un saludo a todos los que se pasan a leer. Si quieren pueden ir al foro de Ranma ½ de esta página http: / / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / Ranma _12 / 39195/

Recuerden quitar los espacios.

Romina


End file.
